


【翔润】心跳过速ABO

by ito125



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito125/pseuds/ito125
Summary: *pwp，纯车无脑，ABO设定*医生翔x momo润，年龄差大*特别特别ooc，雷，不好吃，慎点
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	【翔润】心跳过速ABO

**Author's Note:**

> *pwp，纯车无脑，ABO设定  
> *医生翔x momo润，年龄差大  
> *特别特别ooc，雷，不好吃，慎点

樱井医生最近有点烦恼。

他虽然竭力在别人面前打扮妥帖，给人严谨稳重的印象。但可能是工作压力过大，好几台手术连轴转，再精明的头脑也有些疲于应付。

中午吃饭的时候居然忘了带钥匙，所以现在他一脸懊恼的站在自己的诊室门口，右手搭在锁死的门把上，一边徒劳的转动着，一边掏出手机准备给值班组打电话，一边怀疑自己又出现了幻觉——他好像又闻到了什么奶香，熟悉又陌生。

电话尚未接通，门却开了，惊得他差点把手机摔在地上。

松本润跪在门边，白色T恤被汗水浸湿，几近透明，宽松下摆遮住了腿间的光景，不用看也知道是怎样一片狼藉。牛仔裤褪至脚踝处，膝盖被磨得通红。他抬眼用湿漉漉的上目线看着樱井，睫毛上泛着水光，颊上泪痕点点，嘴里还咬着樱井常用的那根红色钢笔，情欲难掩又楚楚可怜。手指从门把上无力滑下，紧紧拽住樱井的裤脚，像是拉住什么救命稻草一样。

满屋子甜腻的奶香爆炸般地袭来，惹得樱井翔血压直升，却还是眼疾手快地把人拎了起来，关上门。就算被浓度极高的信息素干扰，精英alpha的大脑还是能飞速运转理清现状。于是他重重的叹了口气，蹲下来安抚性地拍了拍松本的后背，放柔声音说：“发情期紊乱应该去找隔壁相叶医生，我这看不了。”

他不是第一次见到松本润。

他时常在医院门口看见他——这个好看地过分的男孩子，毛茸茸的卷发，纤瘦的身躯，总是地晃着过长的袖口，漫无目的地在附近徘徊。他没办法忽视松本的存在，但却故意忽视掉看到他时，心跳加速的那几秒。

他平时也经常会在走廊看到松本润。每次发情期紊乱时他就会来找相叶医生打针，虽说是隔壁科室，但也隔了一个候诊厅，他却总是能闻到若有若无的奶香味儿，从门缝里飘进来，像三月的柳絮那样惹得他心神不宁。

现在，相叶医生的小病号在他这里，情潮翻涌又无处宣泄，他没办法放任不管。于是他拨通了相叶的手机，打算让他过来处理一下。虽说只是个再寻常不过的小毛病，但他还是坚持想让专业的人做专业的事。

然而却被松本一把夺过去，牵过他的手抚上自己的胸口。皮肤在情欲的蒸腾中逐渐发烫，炽热难耐。他渴求那双手的抚摸，哪怕仅仅是触碰，都是他唯一的慰藉。他摩挲着樱井的手背，生怕他离开，复又用滚烫的胸口迎合着。乳尖擦过薄茧，激起一阵甜腻又刻意压抑的轻喘。

他把口中的钢笔放在樱井的另一只手里，掰开雪白臀肉，引他来到自己的后穴。穴口不住的张合，溢出的液体顺着腿间淌下，在地上留下一滩意味不明的痕迹。冰凉的金属笔身一寸寸推入，滚烫的肠壁被突然侵入的低温激得紧紧缩回，于是笔身又被含进去了一截。

红色笔身在雪白臀肉来回进出，而冰凉与火热产生的不适，却又加大了快感的刺激，让他意识蒸发。淫靡的水声充斥在火热的空气里，而后穴在樱井的注视下又分泌出了更多淫液，湿湿滑滑地挂在腿间，和前端渗出的点点粘液混在一起，这种快感又仿佛放大了无数倍。过度的刺激让松本突然没由来的泛上一股委屈，拔出钢笔，趴在樱井肩头小声抽泣起来。

松本润不是跟踪狂变态，但他却不由自主地想要去接近樱井翔，想了解他的全部。他对樱井的出诊时间了如指掌，每次治疗结束后，故意去樱井的诊室门口流连。来往的患者进进出出，他隔着门板听到樱井稳重沉着的声音，安慰患者时温和体贴的声音……他算好樱井的上下班时间，装作无意地出现在他的视线里。不过都是他自己的一点隐秘的、不可告人的小心思。可是这次发情期袭来的时候，他鬼使神差地没去找相叶医生，而是溜进了樱井的诊室。

樱井从他夺过手机的那一刻起，大脑就有点宕机了。残存的理智告诉他自己是医者，医者仁心，绝不能对一个患者泄欲，因此他一直僵硬着身子不敢动弹。直到他闻到空气中隐隐的红酒醇香，与浓郁的奶香交织在一起，才懊恼的发现自己硬了。

松本的发情期还没过去，软软地伏在他肩上，衣角被他自己卷到胸口，指尖捏住两点粉红，往樱井白大褂的领口贴。柔软的臀部无意识地来回磨蹭着他硬挺的胯间，细腰扭来扭去，嘴里还在小声哀求着：“樱井医生……唔……帮帮我……”舌尖舔过耳垂，把灼热的气息倾吐在他耳边，一手又滑下来解开他的腰带，扒开内裤抚上已然苏醒的性器，指尖抹开顶端渗出的液体，时轻时重地画着圈，细白手指握上尺寸惊人的性器上下撸动着，一手摸上两个囊袋，不断挑逗着缠在柱身的那根筋脉，在掌心蓬勃跳动着，连着他的心跳。他忍不住去寻那还在压抑着喘息的喉结，咬上一口，用舌尖反复舔舐，惹人心醉的红酒香气扩散开来，他早已心神荡漾。

慢慢转过身软下腰，抬起臀部，打开已经泛红的膝盖跪在地上，咬着下唇，用那双潮湿的眼睛望着他，上目线使他看起来纯情、无助又诱惑，泪珠息堆在眼角，更显得楚楚可怜，忍不住让人想狠狠欺负他，看那张漂亮的脸蛋究竟能产生怎样摄人心魄的美。

“求求你……进来……”

他的手伸向自己的后方，两指撑开小穴，穴口还挂着透明淫液，断断续续的滴落，粉红嫩肉欢愉地张合，像是最盛情的邀请。 

樱井绝望的闭上眼睛，趋于Alpha的本性，他知道接下来将会发生什么。而他也终于知道，一直以来缠绕在身边，若即若离的那股奶香，是怎样和那个少年一起，一点点占据了他的心的。他抱起跪伏在地的松本，纤瘦的身躯和明显的骨骼感，毫不费力地将他放在诊疗用的床上，顺手拉上帘子。

午后的阳光在帘子上投下柔和的晕影，也将两人交合的阴影映的分外清楚。空气中浮动着细小的灰尘，被不断溢出的喘息声撞开。樱井握着他的腰一寸寸进入，穴内一片温暖，早已雀跃的软肉争先恐后地吸了过来，像一张柔软湿滑的网包裹住粗长性器，每一处褶皱都被软肉照顾到。龟头在肠壁内试探性地戳弄着，突然猛的顶到生殖腔的入口，激得松本一阵战栗，膝盖发软，腿间再也无法支撑身体，几乎是瘫倒在床上。伴随着身后不断的撞击，棉质床单摩擦着敏感的前端，很快就哆嗦着射出一小股白浊，溅在洁白的、带着消毒水味道的床上。

出于Alpha有些过激的占有欲，樱井沿着尾椎一路向上，用松本肖想许久的、尖尖的牙齿啃咬颈后的腺体，同时加重了胯下的力度，三浅一深的操弄，不时顶到敏感的入口处，囊袋将雪白臀尖撞击到泛红，淫液被挤出，在穴口摊开一圈白色泡沫。樱井朝他的臀瓣拍了一巴掌，立刻浮现出鲜红的指印。他压抑着莫名燃起的怒气，“你也是让相叶这么治疗的？”

身下的人已经软成一滩水，浓烈的红酒香欺压上来，敞开的白大褂将他罩起，领口无意地擦过肩胛。松本艰难地撑起身子，抬起朦胧泪眼看着他，却不想埋在体内的性器因为这个动作也转了个角度，再度碾过敏感点，细细麻麻的酥痒从尾椎直攀上后颈，还没说出口的词句变成了细碎的呻吟。

“呜……不……不是那样的……”

松本覆上他停留在腰际的手，手背凸起的血管都让他觉得安心不已。

他带着哭腔紧紧握着那双温热的手，“只有……只有樱井医生可以……”

樱井头脑发胀，浑身的热流都朝下身涌去，埋在肉穴里的性器又胀大了一圈。他没有说话，只是用粗重的喘息和猛烈的攻势回应着松本，亲吻脊背上漂亮的蝴蝶骨和浅浅的腰窝，在如玉的腰背上留下蜿蜒的水痕。一手探向松本的分身，拇指按在湿漉漉的前端上，可怜的小松本无法顺畅地射出来，只能颤抖着又吐出一点水。但毕竟是医学出身，樱井知道忍耐过后的高潮才更加畅快淋漓。

松本被无法宣泄的快感再度逼出了眼泪，翻涌的情潮快要将他吞没，抬起腰跪坐在樱井腿间，张开双唇索吻，“樱井医生……”

“……射给我。”

不是问句，而像是知道能收到肯定答复的请求。毛茸茸的卷发扫过樱井的下颌，他眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，颊上泪痕点点，唇下小痣也泛着盈盈水光。樱井猛地咬上他后颈的腺体，挺身撞开生殖腔紧窄的入口，形成硕大的结。滚烫的精液不断拍打在薄薄的内壁上，小腹胀痛到让他有了一种快要怀孕的错觉。过度酣畅的快感被刻意延长，后穴一阵痉挛，在樱井放开他性器的瞬间喷出一大股液体，斑斑点点地射在樱井的白大褂上。他不自主地绷紧了身体，连脚趾都收紧，脖颈向后高高扬起，眼前是一片炫目的白光，张开嘴大口呼吸着带有樱井气息的空气。

等到视线恢复，樱井又端着那副温和的微笑出现在了面前，而声线低沉喑哑，带着残留的情欲，语气上又满是关切：

“今天的治疗还满意吗，我的小病号？”

Fin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*上来就标记，不愧是肉欲派cp（bushi  
* 第一次写abo，有bug见谅，感谢阅读！


End file.
